


Glasses

by write_read_play



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_read_play/pseuds/write_read_play
Summary: Post series finale. Little John returns from the Enchanted Forest with Roland and tells Regina about the trouble the boy has been having with his sight.





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little idea that popped into my head after writing stories for August Angst Fest. Short, sweet, fluffy and 100% Dimples Queen.

After being crowned Good Queen and reuniting all the realms, one dimpled little boy with a mop of dark curls had run up and thrown himself into her arms, making several attendees gasp in horror.

“Regina!” Roland squealed as Little John huffed behind him.

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty, he got away from me. Boy, didn’t I say you had to wait until the ceremony was over before you could say hello?”

Pulling away from Regina, Roland looks back at John over his shoulder and apologizes, but Regina insists it’s alright, then asks if he’d like some cake.

 

& & &

 

“He’s been missing his mark at every practice and I often catch him squinting his eyes when Tuck assigns him chapters. He doesn’t think we’re watching, but we are and we see him practically shoving his nose into the books to read them,” John’s telling her as Roland plays with his younger sister, who because of all the time jumping, appears to be an adult while he’s remained a boy. Now that the realms are one and time is moving sequentially for all of them, Roland will begin to age normally.

“Leave him with me. I’ll get his eyes examined,” she assures as John nods gratefully.

 

& & &

 

“Where are we?” Roland asks as they stand in front of Storybrooke Optical Clinic. It’s a new addition to the town run by Doc.

“We are at my good friend Doc’s place. He’s going to have a look at your eyes,” Regina says cheerfully.

“But Majesty, there’s nothing wrong with my eyes,” he pouts.

“Just the same, I’d like him to take a look. Is that alright with you?”

“Will it hurt?”

Kneeling before him, she kisses his forehead and says it won’t. “If you sit still, maybe Doc will even let you have a piece of candy.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely. Come on, sweetheart,” she says and ushers him inside.

 

& & &

 

Roland, it turns out, is near sighted. He looks somber and dejected, but Doc assures him it’s nothing serious, however, he will definitely need some glasses. He asks them to wait in the cold room, the chair making Roland seem even smaller than he is.

“Regina? Will the other kids make fun of me for wearing glasses.”

Dropping down to face him, she says they will not. “If they do, they’ll have to take it up with me, and I’m sure no one wants to get on my bad side, now would they?” She smiles, but Roland still seems unsure. “Sweetheart, I promise, no one is going to make fun of you. We’ll find you a pair of glasses that will surely make you popular, and you might even find a friend or two that think they look cool.”

Roland frowns. “What does that mean?”

Just as Regina’s about to explain, Doc returns to the room to finish the exam. When it’s over, he walks them out to where the main optical is, to the glasses that are on display. He says they can select a few frames to try on and see which ones Roland likes best. They choose three pairs that he can change up depending on his outfits or mood, and Regina thanks Doc as they walk out. Doc says he’ll call once the glasses are ready to be picked up.

“How about some ice cream, young man?”

“Yes, please!”

 

& & &

 

A week later, Regina’s phone rings while she’s having lunch at Granny’s with Mary Margaret, Neal, and Emma. It’s Doc.

“Good afternoon, Your Majesty. I’m calling about your son’s glasses. They’re ready.”

When she picks him up from school later, they drive to the Storybrooke Optical Clinic. Bells jingle announcing their arrival and Doc looks up, happily greeting them, then politely asks if they mind waiting a few minutes as he finishes up with another patient.

Roland sits down in the waiting area, his legs swaying to and fro. Regina sits down next to him and asks if he’s okay.

“I guess,” he shrugs and it sounds so sad.

“Sweetheart, I promise, no one is going to laugh at your new glasses. And I think you’re looking at this the wrong way.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re not considering that you won’t have those headaches anymore. They aren’t any fun, are they?”

“No, they’re not.”

“And you won’t have to squint to see something anymore either. Everything is going to look crystal clear from now on.”

“But Regina, what if I lose them when I’m running around in the forest?”

“Well, I was planning on speaking with your Uncle John about it first but… How would you feel about staying in Storybrooke, with me?”

His mouth falls opens in awe and he asks, “Really? You want me to live with you, just like when Papa was alive?”

Regina sighs and ignores the sudden lump in her throat as she nods. “Yes, just like you did when your father was alive. You could use Henry’s old room if you wanted, or use another one. It doesn’t matter, sweetheart.”

Roland beams at her and nods enthusiastically, his curls bouncing around his face, just as Doc calls them over so he can try on his new glasses.

 


End file.
